


Ànzolo

by AquaEclipse



Series: Drabbles from Camps [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Athena Parthenos (Percy Jackson), Attempted Human Trafficking, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Eventual Romance, Gay Panic, Gen, Hades (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Hades (Percy Jackson) was a Bad Parent, Haiku, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Internalized Homophobia, Italian Character(s), Italiano | Italian, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Memes, Monsters, Panic! at the Disco References, Poetry, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Hatred, Snark, Underworld, Unrequited Love, Venetian Language, Venezia | Venice, Wrong Genre Savvy, Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore) Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaEclipse/pseuds/AquaEclipse
Summary: A brief, summarized tale of emotion and trauma, in the form of poems, for someone who isstillso underrated in canon material.I'm not writing this for an event or anything, I… I just hope that I can do my little poetry collection better than Apollo can. (No offense, my Lord.)This fic also involves some of my headcanons… and quite a bit of snark, meta or in-universe.On top of all that, this fic doesn't cover most of ToA content, because his arc is over as of then, though we can imagine what happened in response to- *gets knocked out by flying brick*CW (mentioned): Death, abuse, outing, internalized homophobia (explicit), self-hatred, attempted human trafficking, PTSD, etc. You know, the usual in this particular life we're investigating in this fic (which is frankly both depressing and disturbing).
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Bianca di Angelo & Nico di Angelo, Nico di Angelo & Hades, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson (One-Sided), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Drabbles from Camps [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Ànzolo

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually been working on this for like, a month. I'm also actually looking up Italian and Venetian for this fic... and the Venetian part is really difficult (using several different websites and a Venetian-English dictionary here!), so if you know the language(s) and find anything wrong in my writing, please let me know. *is having headache over writing research, thank the gods I don't plan on writing anything in detail anytime soon, or linguistics will be the death of me!*  
> (P.S. I just found that the Italian language has... quite the vocabulary for the LGBT community. It just makes me feel worse...)

All hail the Ghost King  
Niccolò di Angelo  
Son of Lord Hades

Thirties born and raised  
But then the schist hit the fan  
Life ruined since age 10

Mamma got struck down  
'Cause of the Great Prophecy  
What the f***, Lord Zeus?

Memories got wiped  
Then put in the dam Lotus  
Sixty-five years lost

Military school  
Who knows what happened in there?  
Last peace, treasure it...

Saved from Manticore  
Almost human trafficking  
Wow! What an intro!

Fell for the Doofus  
And got abandoned by big sis  
But that's just the start

Back then, so hyper  
Curious and a gamer  
Lovable li'l geek

 _Sorela_ on quest  
Percy promise, _keep her safe_  
Oh, man, it gets harsh

Oh schist! Bianca  
Went in the automaton...  
Nightmare fuel, dam this!

Percy back from quest  
She's dead, _you broke our promise_  
But love still reigns strong

Run, run, run from camp  
_I don't want to die for love_  
_They can never know..._

Into darkest maze  
King Minos is a teacher  
How to use powers?

Wander for six months  
_I just want my sister back..._  
_I'll never belong..._

Almost trafficked twice  
Percy saves again, _deny!_  
Keep keeping secrets...

Got kidnapped again  
_Manipulative b@stard!_  
Begone! _I'm the King!_

Save them from Titans  
Fight in battle with these dolts  
One last goodbye, sis

Learn and run errands  
"Your sister could've done better."  
...Hey, that's child abuse! *****

Yeet him in the Styx  
To make Percy invuln'r'ble  
_Maybe fall for me?_

Perc'beth says, "F*** that!"  
_Hello darkness, my old friend_  
_He thinks I backstabbed...?_

Bring the fam to war  
You'll bring honour to us all  
(Haha, not funny...)

Cabin built at Camp  
_Maybe I belong- NUH-UH!_  
Project hate on self...

Still want sister back  
_She's reborn?!_ There's no chance now...  
Wandering the Fields

Wait, 'nother sister?  
A life ended far too soon  
_It's free real estate!_

Working job for Dad  
Ambassador to Romans  
More secrets to keep

_Wait, Percy's missing?_  
_Now he's showed up in New Rome?!_  
_The frick is my life?!!?_

Hunt for Doors of Death  
_Maybe end this schist early?_  
This didn't end well...

Thrown in lit'ral Hell  
(How's this still a children's book?)  
No filter, RIP, man...

Prisoner of War  
_"If you love me, let me go!"_  
Twin Giants roll eyes

This stupid bronze jar  
_Am I gonna die in here?_  
Now claustrophobic

Woke up in a fight  
The rescue mission has come  
Got thousand-yard stare...

Percabeth fallen  
_No!_ Heartbreak is still present  
_Please make it through Hell..._

Barely eat or sleep  
_What has my life come down to?_  
Nightmares haunt vision

At last, return home  
But then got turned into corn  
_Venexia, why?_

F*** you, Lord Cupid!  
Confession had our hearts drop  
Give this boy a break!!

( _Please don't kill me, Jace_  
_Never asked to be... like this  
__Why am I still here?_ )

Time for 'nother fight  
_Hazel, you have come so far_  
_Now's my time to go_

Bring the statue back  
Albania's embarrassing  
Earth zombs in Pompeii?!

Stop by Évora  
Father's pride, he's now nicer  
_Hold it, werewolves now?_

South to San Juan  
Reyna's kidnapped by Hunters?!  
_Not another sis!_

Orion attacks  
The Hunter That Never Rests  
_Don't talk 'bout the shirt-!_

Then north to Buford  
_Bryce Lawrence, you sociopath-_  
_FEEL MY WRATH,_ STRONSO _!!_ ******

Travel further north  
To Camp, nearly killed a guy  
_A cute guy- NOT NOW!_

Hate Octavian  
Who's an "anemic loser"  
I approve of this

The Augur's gone mad  
_That's assisted suicide..._  
_Will pro'lly hates me..._

 _Wait, he wants me 'round?_  
And hey, there's reason to stay  
Just... told Percabeth?!

( _Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa-_  
_They don't hate me f'being... that?!_  
_Maybe there's still hope..._ )

* * *

After Giants' War  
They fin'lly got together  
Blessed be thy un'on

Solang'lo's canon  
The fans can die happy now  
Hurt them and you die

**Author's Note:**

> * Yeah, comparisons with others classifies as emotional abuse. Yeah, I looked this up, though not for this fic.  
> ** I would use a much stronger word, personally, but I had to make my way around the 5-7-5 structure.
> 
> An alternative version of the ending uses 'Please don't kill them, Rick' instead. After all, there's a lot of fan speculation on Tumblr that Will's gonna die in _Tower of Nero_ , which I personally doubt would happen, but if anything happens to our OTPs in that book, I'm going to kill whoever that lets it go to print (i.e. Rick and the editors and publication staff) and then myself.
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this (it took me about three hours to type and come up with most of the content, plus editing, research and computer errors, just to write 627 words), leave a little feedback if you don't mind, and I'll see you another time!


End file.
